Talk:Simurgh
Testimonials *Trioable by two jobs with Ninja Sub job and a Red Mage at level 75. Used to be able to solo Sim on THF with aid of NPC, but post Rage update it is nearly impossible to do so. As to why people would need to hold this NM is beyond me, considering it's not -that- camped any more Killed Simurgh with a PLD/WAR, RDM/WHM, NIN/WAR and a THF/NIN. Aided by a healer and DD NPC. Took about 17 minutes, but overall was a easy fight, only problems when Lullaby went off or if I was shadowless after Stormwind. Kisukesama Rage If you wish to discuss Simurgh's Rage ability, please do so here. Do not war over whose edit is "correct" when you could just discuss it. Thank you for understanding. -- 11:38, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Just finished fighting Simurgh, and he rage'd after 15 minutes. This was timed by a RDM using conver @ the start, and then again when he got super haste. Also, he seems weak to Piercing damage. Anyone confirm this? --FFXI-Tyr 9:05, 14 February 2008 (AEDST) I can confirm that. Like all Rocs, and also all Birds, Simurgh is indeed weak to piercing damage by 25%, as are the other Roc type NMs. --Sfxsigma 06:32, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to add that Simurgh can be Silenced, Slowed, and Paralyzed. Just tested this myself. --Priestbilly 08:32, 27 August 2007 (CDT) I think the rage time is 15 minutes, had seen it once. --Zcecil 05:01, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Drops? When is the last time anyone saw the ingot drop? my group has killed this thing like 14 since trotter boots were added and have not seen the ingot drop once i think they may have removed it. i dont want to edit anything cause could just be odd luck so i thought id ask around here thanks (Generalramuh 19:42, 4 October 2007 (UTC)) The ingot does still drop, however it's a rare one.. I've only seen 2 ingots drop in over 25+ kills of Simurgh... Also, he does not only spawn in clear weather. I had also thought this for a long time, until one day he did pop in the rain.. so while it is rare, it does happen. I have since removed the verification tag on the ingot, and removed the "only spawns in clear weather" statement. --Mortisthenecro 22:32, 15 October 2007 (UTC) I don't know if they did some changes or the random number generator has stopped working or what, but in the last 5 pops the boots have dropped every time. Considering I hear people going 1/10 and 1/7 and such on it years ago, 5/5 seems rather insane... --Valle 12:45, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Ingot drop just now on the 17/06/08. --Millionsknives 16:16, 17 June 2008 (UTC). spawn time My group observed it popping many times. It seems to spawn some of the time at the start of the window around 30 mins in. although more often than not it seemed to like to pop around the 2 hour 10 min to 3 hour mark. only occasionally did it spawn mid-window. 4/51 on boots. 1/51 on ingot. Minimum Crew required. A Ninja/Warrior, Ninja/Warrior and a Red Mage/White Mage MAY be able to kill in time. THF/NIN, THF/NIN, RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM with decent gear can kill in around 15-20 mins. THIS GUY IS NOT SOLOABLE BY A THF, DUOABLE BY A THF AND A RDM OR TRIOABLE BY A THF SMN AND BLM. ^ Don't know wether that is a bad lie or just a unhumorous troll, due to the fact RDM/NIN can tank this and THF is ALL the DD you'll need, anyways... THF and BRD is an easy duo of course for people worth a shit and good haste setup and WS setup and shit, if a lone THF can't kill Sim with just him DD then your THF has some problems, get some more haste? Might want to use a Sushi +1.(Duration + only.) Last night I killed this with me war/nin(me), rdm/whm, rdm/whm and brd/whm, it was a long fight with only me DDing/tanking for the 1st 90% with the odd bliz3 from the rdms. I dont think a nin would do enough damage in 20 mins to kill it. Sixo 08:01, 19 June 2008 (UTC) To give an idea of this guy's accuracy, he was missing one out of every 7 attacks on a Thief with over 370 evasion (Skill and gear, excluding traits and AGI) before the RDM's debuffs were applied. On the flip side, his attacks were fairly weak, hitting a MNK for 100 or so dmg, without a gaurd. Alaik 04:52, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Alaik Dec. 23 2008 ^He's proven to have over 90% ACC so no matter how much you try to EVA blink tank, it won't happen -Trioed easily last night with NIN/WAR THF/NIN RDM/WHM. THF equiped only farming gear due to rush to get to fight. Killed him roughly 16-17 minutes. Zelphan 10:40, 27 December 2008 -Easily tanked by a PLD/NIN with moderate gear. We did him as THF/NIN, PLD/NIN(me), RDM/WHM, SAM/WAR, finished in 8 minutes. He was hitting me for 65max unblocked and 25-30 blocked. I was easily able to never get hit and was never once healed by the RDM. Got Boots on first try. His double attack rate is at least 25%. Dropped 7.5k gil to each member. Roc might be a Mnk During my encounter with Roc eariler today, I witnessed as 3 of my attacks were countered by him. Since counter is a unique trait for Mnk type mobs, I propose that more data be collected into finding out if he might also be MNK, on top of BRD and WAR. ^ Maybe he used Retaliation? :p.. But as far as i know all Roc Type big bird NM's use BRD songs so hes most likely just a War/Mnk in that case. Duoable?! I have to say, I'd love to see Sim duo'd. It says on the front page NIN and RDM can duo. I can't see how this is even possible considering there wouldn't be near enough damage to take it down before it raged. I think this info needs to be cleared out because it is obviously false. Trio, maybe! And that's a huge MAYBE. I'd say unless you're the most elite well equipped group on your server, take 4-6 lvl 75s when camping this. ^^Trioed it easily last night with THF/NIN NIN/WAR, RDM/WHM, all of us had average gear except me the THF that was wearing a mash up of my gear sets because I was farming right before rushing to Simmy. Zelphan 15:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Another thing to note about this guy is if you see a group wipe, just wait until Sim's HP goes up one tick and the RAGE will be gone. You do not need to wait until he's back at 100% HP. I saw this happen tonight (unfortunately it wasn't my group that knew this little fact..). Kulgan 01:49, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Me and my buddy Duo'd this guy THF/NIN and DRG/BLU the fight took us about 11 minutes and was never close(I never did understand how parties wipe to this guy) ---- Can't say I've ever seen simurgh duoed, but I've trioed it with BRD/WHM, RDM/DRK, and DRG/RDM before in approximately 15 minutes. To get enough damage, we kept Bio II and Poison II on as well as requiem (if it stuck, it's been a while since I fought sim). Love halberd with enspells also helped tremendously. So yes, trio is very much doable, but duo I'm iffy on.--Almacien 19:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ---- I've seen him duoed by NIN/WAR and RDM/BRD (for songs on earrings). Took 18 minutes. The ninja was -well- geared, usukane, denali, perdu/relic, the rdm kept up songs for earrings, and then cured now and again, kept up paralyze2, slow2, bio3, blind2, I don't have anyway to show this or prove it, basically if you have an amazing skill and gear, it is possible, I don't remember what food he had, he did over 1k in Jins though, probably 800-900 avg. Getting them off fairly common. --Siion 01:49, 28 August 2008 (UTC). ---- Duod him as DRG/SAM and WHM/SMN with ease, Both very well geared. Took around 10 mins to kill. Solo Solo'd him about 7 times now. DRG/WHM can easily do this with the right gear/skill. AF2 head/Defense food/wyvern HP+ gear is necessary. And of course great timing. Simurgh hits for aproximately 80-120 dmg a hit with dmg taken-15% and 423 defense. It is a must to have some merits, and have good WS gear to hit high penta's. He always dies around the 15-17 min mark. Only real problem is mighty strikes. I died twice to him due to him double attack critting and blind vortex right after. It's an exciting fight and i doubt any other job can do this Solo. Coldovon 11:41, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I killed this a few times helping people with drg/mage. I tanked it for a while on a 3 man kill drg/blu, thf and rdm. I ate a taz taco. I am convinced a well geared drg/mage (best probably being whm to erase elgy)can solo this. Just make sure your wyvern is behind simmy so it doesn't get put to sleep. (Linkk Sylph server)